1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a remote instruction system, by which an instruction can be given by use of an image.
2. Related Art
In a remote repair system, a remote maintenance system, a remote medical system, a remote conferencing system, and the like, for example, various instructions that may include a real object, such as instructions on the procedure or the like, have to be given to a real object from a remote site. As such a remote instruction system by which the instructions can be given to the real object from the remote site, there is known a technique of projecting an annotation image instructed from a remote terminal according to a taken image onto the real object by a projector on the real object side, while the real object existent on the real object side is being taken by a camcorder to be sent to the remote terminal.